Flames of a Lover
by memesaregr8
Summary: Morgana experiences pure sadness and loss for once of the one she loves. Slight AU Mergana Two-shot. Slight Merlin whump. VERY ANGSTY. CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

**MERLIN FANFIC! YASSSSSS! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO WRITE THIS! So, this is a slight Mergana AU, Merlin whump and evil Morgana. ALL MY FAVES IN ONE! So this one is in the Merlin universe, but is an AU, where Morgana and Merlin fell in love before Morgana turned evil, and they are STILL in love. This is very angsty and tragic, so be prepared. It's an AU, but if u want to know, it takes place during the beginning of season 5. This is a two-shot.**

 **Third Person's POV**

Merlin and King Arthur along with the knights are out hunting.

"I still hate hunting." Merlin said

"That's because you're such a girl." Arthur retorted.

"You're such a dollop-head!" Merlin exclaimed

"That's not a word!" Arthur said

"Yeah it is, in Merlin language." Merlin sassed

"Merlin?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Merlin rolled his eyes "Seriously Arthur. You may be the king, but it's just not right to tell someone to shut up all the time."

"No seriously Merlin, shut up." Arthur leaned in and listened intently. All the knights and Merlin listened as well. A faint rustling of leaves were heard behind. All the knights quietly unsheathed their swords. Merlin weakly put his fists up. Suddenly, mercenaries attacked from everywhere. Everybody was prepared for a fight until a sudden gust of wind made everyone freeze where they were standing. From behind a tree stood a very slim figure with the messiest hair to ever be seen. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of…Morgana **(you guys knew that).** Merlin's sigh of shock was the only thing heard in all the silence. Arthur was the only one who knew of Merlin and Morgana's 'secret love affair', he wouldn't dare tell the former king, Uther, Merlin was his friend. Maybe Merlin could tell Arthur his magic secret, but he doesn't think both of them are ready for that yet.

"Morgana "The silence was broken by Arthur. Morgana did her signature smirk and quickly glanced at Merlin, but then looked away.

"Hello Arthur. You'd think I'd try take over the kingdom a little later, but…I'm just so tired today, so thought. 'Why don't I just not, kill your knight-"Morgana was cut off because Arthur had come up and slashed on the cheek. Morgana fell right on the ground. She lightly touched her cut and scowled at Arthur. She threw him back with a flash of her eyes and said one word to let chaos insue.

"Attack"

Mercenaries came from everywhere and even more were coming, Morgana's amry was almost as big as Camelot's. All the knights and Merlin were fighting. Merlin was in the corner using magic against them. They were being careful approaching him. Morgana probably told them he had magic, but Morgana thought Merlin's magic was very weak she didn't know he was Emrys, he honestly didn't know. There was so many Mercenaries, Merlin was afraid he might to expose his magic. They were coming from everywhere, but Merlin had to use little blasts of magic to not attract attention. Merlin looked over at Arthur to make sure he was okay. Everyone was fighting fine and Merlin was sure they could hold up, but maybe not much longer, but he had faith they would win. Morgana was just standing, smirking, and occasionally flying someone back for fun. Merlin stood there staring at her for a while, completely frozen , just staring and so was Morgana. When she looked at him, her face softened, she looked like the old Morgana. But Merlin looking was a big mistake because that was when someone came up behind him and stabbed with a sword right through the stomach. Hard. The mercenary took the sword out of Merlin body and Merlin let out a gut wrenching scream. His body slowly fell back and his blue eyes were wide open. His body fell on the ground with a loud 'thump'. Leaves crumpled and everyone stopped, they were all frozen. Arthur and Morgana were shocked the most. Morgana screamed with pain and crumpled to her knees. She flew everyone back with her magic.

Morgana slowly got up and trudged over to Merlin body, tears threatening to fall. She slowly kneeled down towards his body and took his cold face into her hands. The tears now feel freely and her gross sobbing emitted. "Merlin, please speak to me do something, please." She said, into barely a whisper hidden in her sobbing. Merlin didn't move muscle. He wasn't blinking or breathing. She gasped and sobbed even louder. She kept begging for Merlin to wake until her breath gave out. She gave up put her head on Merlin's stomach, covered in blood and cold. She shuddered because of her tears heavily falling. Morgana wanted to stay there forever, but she felt something against her neck. It was cold and sharp. Morgana slowly raised her head against the sword and looked up at a tear-stained Arthur and grim looking knights.

"Morgana Pendragon, you are under arrest for multiple attacks against the kingdom." Arthur said with his voice cracking from tears. Surprisingly, Arthur didn't say she was under arrest for sorcery.

 **HON HON HON, DID U LIKE? No seriously though was it good? I WANNA KNOW. LEAVE REVIEWS PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A REVIEW IN UNDER 3 HRS!? WHAAAAA? IT'S A RECORD! YIPPEEEE! Yass! I hope u enjoy this chapter I don't know if I'll spare Merlin, I'm not very nice. Hee-hee. So forth! Also good news, I have enough money now to get my Doctor Who lamp. I AM SO HAPPY**

 **Third Person's POV**

 _ **IN THE DUNGEONS**_

Morgana now sat on the cold dungeon floor, staring at the floor, thinking of all the good and bad memories she had with Merlin. She cherished every little moment with him and would never forget them. Her face was covered in dirt and tears and her hair was a big flop, although it always was. Morgana heard footsteps proceeding towards her cell. Arthur walked in looking depressed as ever, he handed her a jug of water. Morgana took it, magical bonds roughly chained her to the wall. Morgana took the water and gulped it all down instantly, she roughly handed the cup back to Arthur. He snatched and walked off. Morgana decided to speak up.

"Are you going to have a ceremony for Merlin?" Morgana asked bitterly. Arthur stopped walking and turned around towards Morgana. He stomped towards her. He gripped the cell bars and gritted his teeth. Morgana slightly jumped back at his anger.

"Of course I would have a ceremony for Merlin. He was my friend. Knight or not, he was important to me"

"And me…" Morgana added. Arthur scowled and started to walk but Morgana stopped him.

"Can I be at the ceremony" She asked quietly, her lip quivering from tears trying fall

Arthur turned around to face her. His expression softened. "Fine, you can be there. But I will keep you chained and you will be burned at the stake tomorrow"

"I'm not scared of death, Arthur; I am scared of what will happen to us now that Merlin's…" Morgana trailed off and closed her eyes

Arthur shook his head "No, Morgana, that won't work on me, I do not feel bad for you, do not put guilt on me, because you deserve what you get. You can't change from good too bad because you lost someone"

"I know, I don't regret anything I've ever done to Camelot, not at all" Morgana smirked. "In fact I enjoyed it" She lightly giggled "Including killing our _dear father"_ She laughed as if she was going mad. Arthur scowled and left the dungeon. Morgana immediately stopped laughing. She took a shaky breath and started crying again. She was telling the truth, she didn't regret anything she did, but it did hurt, being lonely all of the time had a burden. Everything just… hurt. Morgana Pendragon was just pain. She curled up on the floor crying. Just because she was evil doesn't mean she can't feel.

 _ **IN THE COURTYARD. (yeah let's call it courtyard)**_

The guards held Morgana's hands back and walked her outside towards the pyre, she didn't even try to escape, and she wants to be with Merlin. As she walked along the pathway, many people in the court shouted at Morgana, things like, 'you caused havoc', 'you are pure evil' and the most hurtful 'you killed Merlin.' She would never kill Merlin! Hell, that's the last thing she would ever do in her life. The guards held her beside Arthur. She shot a nasty yet sort of sincere glare, for doing this for Merlin. Arthur shot and uneasy glare as well. He started his speech about Merlin.

"Most of you here knew Merlin very well. He was that bumbling idiot of a servant with big ears and bright blue and eyes and a smile that could make anyone's day better" Morgana smiled at the thought

"Merlin was one of the greatest and bravest people you would ever meet. He was also very wise believe it or not. He was a friend to all of us. To some, more than friends" He glanced at Morgana. "Merlin was a brother to me, he did many things for me and he kept a secret from me and the whole kingdom, but I forgive him in his life because it was for the better. Merlin had magic" **(finally figured it out, huh Arthur)**

Many gasps were heard from the crowd and some people were outraged. Morgana looked up at Arthur, eyes wide with shock. He whispered "Figured out a couple days ago" Morgana was furious, but she honestly didn't know why. What was Arthur gonna do now that she tortured the kingdom multiple times. She can't believe that Arthur knew!

"Do not be outraged Camelot, for Merlin was a great sorcerer, he was actually Warlock, a person who is born with magic. My father was wrong, not all people with magic are evil, all magic users should be put with fair trial. So from this day on, magic will not be outlawed." The whole crowd was silent, no reaction was heard. No one wanted to argue with the King. "I am not only doing this for the kingdom, but for Merlin" Arthur raised his fist and so did the knights. The pyre (pyre?) was burnt and Morgana let tears fall freely down her face. All her pain, anger, confusion, betrayal and love all in single tears

A week later Morgana was burnt at the stake and no tears were shed. And soon enough Morgana Pendragon and Merlin, the most powerful warlock to have ever lived, were reduced to ashes and now lived out their lives in the hopeful afterlife

 **Eh, wasn't best. Kinda lost interest in the story and this ship, but I still love the show. But was definitely motivated to write this story so here u have it**


End file.
